lenticular
by bananapantsu
Summary: Hinata's always had a funny view of her world, but this is one world she'd never want to change. NxH , family fluff. c:


lenticular ( adj. )- relating to lenses. eg- she had a lenticular view of the world; she **saw it through her own lense**.

_(oneshot)_

**( lenticular )**

_( i don't own naruto- if i did, i'd have forgotten to update it hurrr C'B )_

**...**

The sun shone through the large kitchen window as a petite woman dashed around the house, going about her daily routine. She enjoyed the early mornings more than she did while she was still a Hyuuga- she could wake up and actually do something, rather than lie down on her bed aimlessly. The cold floor tickled her feet as she rushed around the worktop; the unforgiving cold of the early morning prickling her arms. Her small fingers expertly shaped three perfect onigiri, wrapped them up, and put two in their respective _bento_ boxes and one on a plate for herself to eat later. As she began chopping some vegetables, the microwave gave a tiny 'beep!'. Sticking to her checklist, she placed the vegetables inside their _bento_ and closed the lids. She opened the microwave door and pulled out a small, blue baby bottle. She tested the now lukewarm milk on her wrist and nodded, putting it back inside the small oven so that it wouldn't go cold.

'That's the kitchen done.' she ticked off one thing on her mental to-do list and rushed upstairs to complete the next item.

'Bathroom'. She moved to the sink, where a mirrored cupboard hung true, and opened the cupboard door. She made sure that the toothpaste was not empty, that the toilet paper was stocked, that there was a glass for her family to rinse their mouths off from the minty paste afterwards.

She opened the bathroom cupboard, and took out the toothbrushes. There were two in a glass that said 'his & hers' in ornate writing- a blue and a red one, and another in a glass decorated messily and without grace. A bright, merciless-on-the-eyes pink brush jutted out of the latter glass. She smiled at the clear depiction of her family and noted duly that there would be one more in those glasses soon... as soon as the youngest member of the family grew teeth, that was.

'his & hers' seemed to stick out in her mind while she put the glasses down on the sink. She smiled, recalling the words. 'His & hers... Mine and yours... you are mine, and I am yours. It works out that way.'

She moved onto the nursery, checking on her youngest son. His eyes were closed and thick eyelashes were matted together in a deep sleep. His indigo, messily wavy hair, not unlike his mother's, was spread out on his pillow and his cheeks were pink with a healthy glow. The unmistakable rise and fall of his tiny chest put his mother at peace. Smiling proudly, she slowly closed the door until she heard the familiar 'click' that meant the door was closed and her son was safe inside.

She moved on to the next room, a door with splats of paint and hearts all over it. She opened the door, but the bright pink room held an empty bed, with the covers strewn about the floor and the pillows messed up. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She knew exactly where the room's inhabitant was.

As she began to walk to the next room, her foot something hard on the way. Ignoring the blunt pain, she looked down, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She sat down against the wall and opened the box, recognizing it immediately. She relaxed as she noticed the letters she wrote from her childhood years, the top one being the most prominent.

_'i love you.'_

She had written that at the age of sixteen, never meaning to send it. But the fact that the box had been out of its hiding place meant that somebody had read it- and the fact that it was simply left on the floor, not re-hidden carelessly meant that it was one of the children, and so far only one of them could read.

'Oh dear.' The young woman sank down further into herself. She was more embarassed than she had been for a good while.

But then she paused, looking down at the box, then the note in her hand. _'I suppose I was lying back then,'_ she thought to herself. _'I never actually loved him... I saw him as someone I looked up to, someone I admired, someone I thought was suitable for me to spend the rest of my life with... and eventually, someone I lusted after. I suppose it was lust more than anything. I'm glad I left those feelings behind_.'

She closed the box, and walked into the largest room, her room, where her husband and daughter lay tangled together sleeping peacefully.

_'I'm glad I left those feelings behind, because then I would have never felt what I do now.'_

She walked over and allowed her hand to tangle itself in her husband's hair. His wild, mussy blonde hair.

_'Now this... this is true love.'_

''Time to wake up, Naruto.''

* * *

**PFFFT. Moar fluffiezz for you all to wallow in for a little while. This is so weird, I'm writing girly squealy stuff, but I'm a tomboy at heart :D**

**Ahwell.. You know what would make teh MetalSaur happy? Reviews! Maybe your wonderful words of encouragement will spur me on to writing my first multichap :}**

**So, please review, and criticize where possible. I prefer a review with ''I didn't like the bit where _ , maybe you could do _ to change it" rather than "Cute story :)" ( although those are fine too /shameless)**

**so, herpaderderp, **

**lots of newyear's love, **

**aurometalsaurus xo**


End file.
